sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeena
Zeena (ゼエナ, Zēna) is a member of the Deadly Six, and is one of the villains set to appear in the Lost World Saga. In the Lost World Saga, Doctor Eggman attempts to harnesses the power of Zeena and the other Deadly Six in an attempt to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog and conquer the world. However, Zeena and the Deadly Six rise up against Eggman and break free, threatening to destroy the world on their own. Appearance :Voice actor: Stephanie Sheh (English), Yumi Tōma (Japanese) Zeena's is a green female Zeti, with a slender upper body that curves out into fairly wide hips. Zeena's upper body is lime green with two black stripes around her waist, while the lower half of her body is black. Zeena's small feet are tipped by small lime green claws, with a third smaller one on each heel. Zeena's tail is thin and curly, ending in a chameleon-like swirl. Her wrists have black stripes around them while her five-fingered hands are black, each digit tipped by a hot pink nail. Her age is 120, height is 136cm. (4ft. 5in.), and weight is 83.8bs. (38kg.). Zeena has long green hair that parts to the right, extending down to her lower legs. On the left side of her head Zeena has a single curved horn with an alternating black and hot pink coloration. Her circular eyes are surrounded by black rings, while her eyes are blue with yellow sclera and yellow-orange eyelids. Zeena also has orange lips. Personality Zeena is a feisty, cold-hearted, cruel and serious person, who always completes a task when given one. Zeena has a terrifying temper and is not sky about showing it. She is very selfish, preferring to look after herself and is not likely to look after others. She is also very vain, given that she is seen doing her nails. She appears to be inherently malicious, given that as soon as she and the rest of the Deadly Six broke free of Eggman's control, they all opted to destroy the Earth themselves. Relationships Friends/Allies *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zazz **Zik **Zomon **Zor Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox *Thomas Jones *Ash Ketchum *Eggman Empire **Eggman Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Cubot **Orbot *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Jake **Meowth Abilities and Powers Zeena's abilities are as of yet unknown. All that is known is that alongside the other Deadly Six, Zeena has enough power that Eggman desired to use them in his latest scheme to conquer the world. Zeena appears to have above-average physical strength, enough to let her swing balls larger than herself around very quickly. Like the other members of the Deadly Six, Zeena has the unspecified ability to take control over Badniks and issue commands to them by first touching her forehead and then aiming at the target. History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *Zeena is the only female member of the Deadly Six. *Zeena has the smallest number of horns of the Deadly Six; only having one, while the other members have either two or more. *When the Deadly Six betray Eggman, Zeena's entire body is black, along with Master Zik and Zor. All three of them were behind Zavok, Zazz, and Zomom. *Zeena is the only female character to not wears clothes that could realisticly wear them. Gallery Category:Zeti Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Deadly Six